Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest
by MoonDancer Aya
Summary: Rukia has returned to Soul Society because of complications between her and ichigo. Ready to move on, she makes an unlikely friend. Hitsukia! First attempt, be kind!Chapter 5 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

An: I have joined the ARMY!!! The Hitsukia army, because the more I read them, the more I love them. So be proud, all of you Army generals, for turning me into one of you.

More over though, I wanted to write something that was beautiful, and true to my own emotions. I love writing things that touch my heart, and even more so, are part of myself. So, if people seem a little OOC, I am using those moments from my own memories, kay?

Oh and Rand R please….

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 1

Her smile was always beautiful. It was charming and sweet, and made others smile because she did. She was strong of mind. She was a good friend, and very beautiful. The way her eyes would look at you, you would think you were the special one. That was just who she was. Kuchiki Rukia was simply a good friend, and a decent person. She also had love. A wonderful love, who was her friend first. Kurosaki Ichigo. They were happy together. Always smiling, and being cute, if you were blind to their many fights. Even though, in their fights, you could see how their eyes would sparkle for each other, as though they cared for nothing more. Jealousy came from more than one source. Their friend would pretend to barf, and Orihime would walk away, teary eyed.

It was okay though, she would tell herself. Uryuu was at her side now. Even her brother was starting to talk to her again. So why did her stomach tell her that something bad was going to happen. Why is it, she felt like her chest would cave in from the force, if for a moment, Ichigo's eyes didn't shine at her. What was it that made it seem so fragile? Was it that Ichigo said he'd change her to be a better person, or that he still loved Orihime? Maybe it was that he didn't always see her, but what she was when he felt like releasing all of his pent up frustrations. Not that she would complain. He was wonderful when he held her.

"Rukia…?" Ichigo called her name. The way he would when she was lost in thought. She turned her head, her dark blue eyes staring at him. She smiled brightly, running to his side. Her eyes looking up into his deep eyes, showing him how much she loved him. "I know.." he said softly. She smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek. She loved it when he would actually say it back, but it worked for now. His "I know"… worked for now. As they headed for home, Rukia looked at his pocket. His phone was ringing. She knew who it was without thought.

"hey.." he said softly in the voice he would for her as well. He went off for a moment, talking to Orihime, keeping her calm, as she continued to rant about how wrong it was that Ichigo was with Rukia. How he didn't love Rukia. How Ichigo should return to her side. Rukia took in a deep breath, letting the anger go. It wasn't her place to yell back. She would just tell Ichigo off later that night. The grin that began to grow stopped, when she noticed Ichigo suddenly nod, and let Orihime go. "I have to go. Orihime needs me…"

"Um..Okay. Have fun.." she waved, as Ichigo began to jog off. She knew, no matter what feelings they had for each other, she would return Ichigo to Orihime some day. She just didn't think it would be so soon. Her eyes looked to the sky. Maybe tonight, she would go see her brother. That sounded good to her. A few days away from Ichigo may make him change his mind. As her eyes closed, she felt a small bit of calm over come her. He had saved her. He wanted her to keep living. He wanted her to stay beside him. "What do I do?" she asked softly to the sky. There was no answer. Not that the small snow mistress expected one. She just wanted the dull pain to go away. The pain that made her want to rip out her heart. Something, so it would just go away, whenever she knew Ichigo would be with Orihime.

****88888888****

Urahara stared blankly at the small form. "Oh?" he called, and opened his door wider for Rukia. "What brings you this way? Had a fight with Ichigo?" She looked at him, her eyes giving off their normal glare of anger. "Okay…" he laughed a little bit. He knew better than to ask her, her problems. It was not something a man should ask anyway. He felt bad though for Ichigo, should the Kuchiki leader ever hear that his little sister was upset. The torture the poor child would go through in the name of "Brotherly love". "So, what can I do for you?"

"I just want to go home…..for a little while…" she said softly, no longer in her borrowed human form. The black uniform began to blend into dying light. Her eyes were slightly downcast, as though she was waiting for him to just agree to it all. She looked at him, as he scratched his head, not sure what to make of it. "Let me go…"

"Alright, if that is what you want…" He didn't say anything more, but it was enough. Rukia bowed her head as she continued through the gates. Her way home. The sudden wind that swept through her made her look up. She was near the academy. How long ago was that?

"RUKIA!!!" a voice yelled made her snap her eyes up, and a smile came to her face as Renji scooped her up for a moment into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?!" he called, and had on a stupid grin that made Rukia smiled for a moment before punching her dear friend in the stomach. "OW! What was that for, you shrimp?!"

"Don't just pick me up like I'm so toy, weirdo brow!!" She yelled back at him, though her heart was filling with warmth and joy. Why didn't she visit more often? It was strange, but her answer came when Renji spoke again.

"So how are you and strawberry?" She looked down for a moment. "Huh? Rukia, did he do something?!" Renji's voice began to get loud. Rukia's head snapped up and she punched Renji's arm. "What?!"

"We're fine, you dork! I'm just playing with you." She laughed it off. She knew if she put too much cheer in it, Renji would see through her. She had to just try though. "Anyway, I thought I'd get away for a while, train and stuff…" she said absently. "How has nii-sama been?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Happily though, Renji took the bait.

"An ass as always. He's been pushing me farther and farther. I just want to tear out his throat some times." Renji then began to his usual rant on all the things about her brother-in-law that made him angry. It helped Rukia clear her mind for the moment she needed. "So, headed home?" he asked as they began to walk. Rukia nodded, and they began to discuss their latest battles, things they missed about hanging out, and Rukia kept smiling through it all. AS long as she smiled, no one could see the hurt in her eyes, they couldn't see the pain that came to her chest whenever she thought of her lover.

"Okay then, I better head for the squad office to tell Byakuya-taichou that you're here…" Renji said, and began to jog off towards the place where he worked. Rukia just waved good-bye. In went her breath, and soon her mask appeared. The cold, uncaring face that made her so famous at times. The door opened slowly, and Rukia kept her eyes cold and slightly down as she walked in. Servants said hello and bowed. She didn't really notice. She just wanted to sit in her room, and think. Think long and hard and forget about him for just the moment. Maybe, later she would report to her own taichou. Right now, she just needed to sit on her bed, she told herself. Sit and let all the worry and pain vanish from her body.

"Rukia-sama!!" a servant called. Rukia's eyes got wide. She had fallen asleep. She got up, and went to her door. There was little light left outside. "Um..Byakua-sama has requested that you join him for dinner…" the servant girl said lowly, and tried not to look at the snow and ice princess in the eyes. Rukia just nodded, and left. The servant followed behind her. The walk was quiet, but it was good for her. Good to not think and just concentrate on getting the dining hall without too much noise.

As she opened the door, Rukia bowed her head to Byakuya. "Nii-sama…" she said and took her seat to his right side. She ate quietly, and stared at her food. She didn't dare look at her brother, who could see through her mask without even a moment to think on it.

"Rukia." His voice, cold, stern and commanding. Looking up, she tried to keep herself from breaking. "You do know that your captain has asked constantly for you to test for a higher seat."

She stared at him, now just surprised. She was going to go up in rank? Eyes widened with worry and joy. Was he even going to let her? She waited patiently for him to continue. Byakuya's eyes searched over his sister for the moment before he cleared his throat. She blinked. "I did not know, nii-sama."

"I have…agreed to allow you rise up in rank…" he said softly, now taking another bite from his rice. It went silent for a long time. Byakuya looked up, nodding to a servant who walked in. "I am sorry, Rukia. I do have someone here I need to talk to for a moment."

Rukia wondered who it could be. Her brother, though thought highly of, had few friends. Her eyes watched a shadow come. They were wearing the captain's haiori. Spiked hair, and they were short. It was Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rukia bowed her head when he came in. He sat opposite of the young ice princess. Byakuya looked to the young dragon. "I take it things went well?"

Toshiro simply nodded, as he began to eat. His eyes, however were stuck on Rukia's. She simply stared back. "Though, there seems to be a small problem." Rukia eyed him even more, then shifted to her brother. What were those two talking about?

"Can it be dealt with?" Byakuya asked.

"Of course," the dragon replied, before standing up. "Rukia-san, may I have a word?" he asked. Rukia stared and nodded, before getting up. They walked down the open hallway for a while before stopping by the door that leads to the hidden garden. "Its sudden, but Ukitake-taichou has asked me to train you for your test."

"Hm? But my test is just to go up in seat rank.." Rukia said, now curious as to what he was talking about.

"That is the cover for Kuchiki-taichou. Your test will be for position of lieutenant." Rukia stared, eyes wide at Hitsugaya. "So?"

"Um...H-hai!!" she said, and bowed lowly. "Arigatou, Hitsugaya-taichou!!" She felt her heart racing. She was going to be trained by a captain. Her head snapped up quickly as Hitsugaya began to walk away. "Um…why you?"

"Because I am the other ice-wielder." He called, and disappeared into the night.

An: Okay, done with chapter 1!!! I hope you all enjoy it. This is my first ever Bleach fic, so be kind, please?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you Everyone who has been so kind as to review my story!! They made me so happy!! You have no idea!! ^-^ Though I have a few things to fix, because I suppose I confused some of you. Ichigo is not cheating on Rukia. He's just spending a lot of time with Orihime, and Rukia is not comfortable with it, but she doesn't want to complain. Make sense? Huzzah!!

Still a lot of OC moments, and not so OC. Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 2

Deep sapphire eyes stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't even day break yet, and she was nervous, scared, and ready to train. She could finally make it to being a lieutenant. Excitement filled her eyes. Laying there in her bed, staring, with the soft, plain sleeping yukata covering her. Arms stretched out, and hands limp, what else could she do? A shower did sound good. Maybe....the princess turned on her side, and heart contracted so painfully, most people would cry. On the night stand, there was a picture of Ichigo. Eyes brimmed for a moment, before light tossing of her head made her look up. Not going to cry, was her motto for when she was here. Even if her heart ached for him. Even if all she wanted was to just be wrapped up in his arms.

"Shower...." she told herself, and got up. She had to get up. She needed to shower and get ready. Being early was a good thing, and she could practice without her teacher for a moment. Cold water, and now warm washed over her, making her numb. Numb was good, she thought. Numb meant no pain, no desire, no tears. She counted the number of times she massaged her scalp. The number of times she polished her skin, the number of times it took her to get all of the conditioner out of her thick ink hair. Counting things helped keep her mind away from things that were painful. Pain like, knowing the man she gave her heart to was with another woman. Or, curious if she was trying to take him away. It wouldn't take her much, and Rukia knew it.

Wrapped up in her towel, Rukia walked quietly to the room. She stood for a moment, looking at herself in the small vanity mirror. She wasn't 'built' like Orihime, her eyes weren't innocent like hers, she wasn't clueless like Orihime. So, truly, she wondered what was it about her that made Ichigo turn to her after Orihime left him. Tossing the towel, and binding her breast, Rukia, put on the soft blue panties. "......I wish you were here..." she whispered, looking to the picture of a happy couple. A small smile grew on her face, and then it vanished, as she grabbed the under garb for her uniform. Pride entered her chest. She looked herself over, as she grabbed her sword. She was a shinigami. a strong one at that. She could have been higher seated, if her Onii-sama hadn't put pressure on her taichou. Looking out a large circular window that was towards her door, she could see the rising sun growing brighter. Time to go, she told herself, and left without breakfast. She wasn't sure where she was suppose to meet Hitsugaya-taichou, but she would find him.

She jogging increased, as she found herself at a very familiar part of the squad headquarters. Rukia knew it well, because when she first started out, she would come here often. A large gathering of cherry blossoms, near where squad six was. She would sit there to read, sometimes to just read, or daydream. The dancing petals made Rukia smile, remembering her brother. Now they were...on better terms.

Walking towards them, she grinned a little. Its beautiful, as always, as she walked under them. She bowed, thankful that most people didn't know of this place. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki...." she whispered softly. The beautiful white blade appeared and Rukia began to dance softly, each step just as beautiful as the next, each movement graceful and almost too exotic, as she continued, now bending back, the white ribbon gliding above her. Anyone who saw, would think this goddess wasn't real, with her movements.

However, the strong teal eyes staring at her from above was amazed. The 'Ice Prince' was sleeping, hiding from his drunken lieutenant. But, the soft voice that called out her sleeping sword awoken him to dances that he never thought any normal shinigami could do. How beautiful she looked, if not for the almost teary sapphire eyes that spoke of unbelievable pain. If only he could talk to her, this ice princess, to ask who would dare bring sorry to those eyes. Unspeakable pain still danced in her eyes as she finished. Might as well make his entrance now, he thought, now gliding down from where he sat, landing before her. "You've got good form."

Rukia felt her face flush for a moment before she nodded her head. She didn't really doubt that. She just wasn't as strong as she could be. She wanted to be really strong. "Arigatou." She then took not of the cherry blossom's in his hair. It looked rather funny, but then again, this area almost fit him perfectly. Poetically speaking, with his teal eyes and white hair, it somehow worked. "ano...taichou, how long have you been here?"

"Since you first released Sode no Shirayuki." His voice was cold, emotionless. As Rukia knew it to be, and as she liked it from a captain. She always found it weird whenever her own taichou's voice was kind. "Now...." Hitsugaya held out his own sword. Rukia gulped for just the moment. "Souten ni Zase, Hyourimaru!!" The dragon began to rush out from both the small captain and the ground. Ice began to freeze and Rukia felt a little over whelmed by the dragon. "Are you ready, Kuchiki-san?"

Only the small nod was Rukia's answer. Standing across from eachother, as the petals danced in the air, though getting bits of frost on them. The air though was starting to get colder and colder. Rukia felt her fingers began to get cold. She needed to make a move or, she would start to get weak. Eye focus for a moment before there was nothing before her. She turned swift to her left, blocking. The echoing sound of metal against metal became louder as now the fight was setting. Each movement one of them made was matched to with the others movement. Cold eyes stared into equally cold eyes. In a moment of almost perfect stillness, Rukia flipping over him, her head upside down and Hitsugaya just stared.

He knew she was beautiful. She knew he was beautiful. It was impossible not to notice eachother. Yet, at this moment, all Rukia wanted, was to forget the small voice in her head, crying out ofr Ichigo to appear, and stop her.

CLANG!

Rukia blocked the sword, but it was too close to her chest. Too close and uncomfortable, in her opinion. He was a captain for a reason. "....." Rukia was taking in deep, tired breaths now. Hitsugaya stood on the other side of the circle, strong and proud. Hyourimaru still gliding around them, ready to strike should his master even think it. Eyes stared for a moment before, Rukia jumped up into the air, throwing Sode no Shirayuki towards Hitsugaya. AS he moved to dodge, Rukia grabbed the last bit of the beautiful ribbon, so that she could yank at the beautiful sword, and it moved. Rukia landed, her hand now clasping the hilt again.

'She's cunning, and swift minded,' Hitsugaya nodded to the water dragon that now rushed at the small girl. Rukia flash stepped, breathing in as she was missed. though part of her clothes were starting to freeze.

'Just barely, Rukia...' she berated herself. Had to get stronger, much stronger.

"Take a break, Kuchiki-san!" Hitsugaya called, as he returned his sword to his side. She nodded her head, and placed her own beloved sword away. Her stomach grumbled, a strong reminder that she hadn't eaten much of anything today. She was too nervous. She looked, wondering if Hitsugaya knew. She felt a little blush as his eyes danced with laughter as her stomach grumbled even louder. She glared angrily as finally it was too late and Hitsugaya laughed far too loud and fell on the floor unable to control himself. Death glares couldn't get the small captain to stop the laughter that climbed up from the depths of his stomach. All she could do was grumble, ready to leave.

"Wait!" she turned, a small bento was handed to her. He stopped laughing.

"Humph...." she glared and sat next to him. black chopsticks fed her rice and bits of egg. She just stared up at the sky. Beautiful pink petals danced with light blue sky as the backdrop for their performance. She looked to the ice prince. He was munching on a bit of watermelon (AN: you know he would have some) and just looking forward. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because Ukitake-taichou said he'd stop treating me like a kid for a whole week if I did this." Rukia held back her own fit of laughter. Her captain was pretty damn funny. She just stared at Hitsugaya for the moment. He was pretty handsome, as the memory of Hinamori once singing the small man's praises. She was just going to keep that to herself though. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing...." she said quietly, continuing eating her food. The egg and fish went well with the rice. Food was good, and her body was easing slowly into being comfortable around the aura of this strong man.

"....Liar..." she looked at him for the moment. What did he mean? But as Sapphire eyes stared into Teal eyes, it was a mistake. Her breath caught in her throat, and she wanted to take back the last few hours, and go back into her bed. Too scary, too beautiful, and too strong. "I hate liars, Kuchiki-san."

AN: And another chapter done!! Yayie!! I hope you all have loved this chapter as much as I did writing it. As a side note, as much as I love Hitsukia, this story has a sad ending. Maybe a somewhat happy one, but it is a sad ending. Don't hate me!!. Well, I love you all!! And Pleas review!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Oh My!! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! They are so much fun to get!! Really, I love getting them. I know its hard to see everything, and to know that the end isn't exactly as we want it to be. I really did want Rukia to end up with Hitsugaya, but to be true to what happened to me, I have to have a sad ending, with some joys, okay? So don't get too angry, please!!

Oh and this chapter, as a small spoiler, will have a bit of Ichigo.

Still a lot of OC moments, and not so OC. Please enjoy the story, and remember to review!!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 3

"I'm not lying..." she tried to deny her feelings. The bubbling wouldn't go down. She needed to get away. Away from the eyes that demanded from her every secret that was in her to hide. "Hitsugaya-taichou, maybe I should get going," she said getting up. She stumbled a little. Light headed, she told herself. But the strong hand that gasped hers made her turn back. He was warm. Warmer than she thought any person could be. Don't look into his eyes. Don't look. Her own mind commanded, and she listened, staring at the ground.

"Look at me..." he trailed softly. Oh god, his voice was so soft, so comforting, and sounded far more appealing than her own icy command that told her not to look. Still, she tried to grasp away from him. Tried, yet it was a weak effort. "Please, Rukia, look at me." Please say my name again, her heart ached softly. Say it again, like it was some long lost child's prayer. Her eyes squeeze shut tightly. The hand that had held onto her, now touched her cheek, stroking it, trying to coax her into looking at him. It worked. Betraying her mind, Sapphire eyes looked down. "Now, please, tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm....worried about Ichigo." There, the fear she had locked away, the unexplainable feeling in the back of her mind. It was put to words. When Hitsugaya gave her a look, she took in a deep breath, turning her back to him. "He's been....hanging out with Inoue-san. Some times, they'll just hang out. I'm not worried he's...unfaithful, just that, he might change his mind."

"Change his mind?" Teel eyes implored her to continue.

"....We've been seeing eachother, about a week after they broke up. I'm always so cautious that he'll go back to her. Deep down, I feel like he's only on loan. One day, he's going to go back to her, leaving me with a broken heart. I came back yesterday because I couldn't take knowing that he'd be by her side since she called out to him. I know, whenever she calls, he answers the phone with the same voice as for me. She was his first love, and she'll always hold a special place for him in his heart. I want to be selfish, to tell him to just throw her away, but I can't. I love him, every part of him. Even the part that holds her just as close as h-he holds m-me." Her voice was starting to crack. The force of the cry that wanted to come out was too strong. She needed to get away. No one was allowed to see her cry. She was stronger than that. Kuchiki Rukia was stronger than most. She would not cry over anyone. And she would not cry in front of a captain. "I think it'd be best if we left for now, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hai, Kuchiki-san," he said, bowing, and left. He wouldn't see her tears. He felt anger though, in his chest. How dare Kurosaki-san allow her to cry tears that were never meant to fall. He felt his chest get hotter and hotter as he thought about it, though the air around him kept getting colder. Soon, people could see their breaths as he walked by. He didn't even know where he was headed, just that he was pissed. "Matsumoto, you had better have that paper work done..." he growled. He was not in the mood for her at this moment.

"Neh? Whitey-chan?" the sweet voice came to deaf ears. He stopped only after she called louder, now jogging after him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just need to go see Ukitake-taichou." He now left, leaving little Hinamori confused. She felt left out of something. She pouted for a moment.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Eyes stared at the tiled wall infront of her. Why did she go weak? The splashing of water against skin echoed for a moment, as eyes stared at the ground. What was she thinking, letting her mask slip? Now hands moved over her body, scrubbing it clean from the sweat of the fight. ".......Ichigo...." she whispered softly. She needed him. She needed to hear his voice. To feel his arms wrapped around her. Sapphire eyes closed gently, trying to feel it again, but instead could only see gentle Teal eyes imploring her to be honest. "I am being honest...I'm scared to lose him...."

How much, the eyes asked.

"I feel like, without him, I'm not whole...."

Are you sure?

"I'm...pretty sure...."

Really? The Teal eyes told her not to hide anything.

"I guess...I'm unsure now......"she admitted. She wasn't sure. Ichigo was only her second love, and the first to return her feelings. "I thought I loved him.....but I'm unsure..." she whispered, now splashing her entire body, and dunking her head into the water. In the hot water, she felt lighter for just a moment. The knock to the bathroom's door, made her come up for air. "Yes?"

"Um.....the phone rang..." Phone? Oh the Soul reaper phone. It could get calls between worlds, should anyone be left behind. Rukia got out of the tub, wrapping a large, fluffy white towel around her, and poked her head out, taking the phone. She wondered for a moment who it could be. She licked her lips softly, trying to figure out if she should be worried. "Moshi moshi, Kuchiki Rukia speaking."

"Rukia...its Ichigo. I need to see you...."

AN: LOL!! I love where I stopped!! Isn't it awesome?!!! I thought it was perfect. Its hard to think you know what's going to happen, isn't it? I think i know what I'm going to write, but in truth, I have no idea. I mean after all, a lot of the characters are really strong minded and know what they want.

Fair warning though, this story may have some Uryu/Orihime moments, since my sister really likes them as a couple. Well, as that is where I am stopping, I hope you all enjoyed this just as much as I did writing this chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner! I do love this story. Just my life got busy, complicated and such…. So yeah.. I swear I will try and update more! Thank you all for being patient with me as I take the time to write and make it worth your time! So this one may be really long…

R&R please!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 4

Dark blue eyes widened for a moment. Needed her, he said. Needed, the sound echoed in her mind and made her feel bubbly and extremely happy. In a way she couldn't explain, except joy. This feeling was nice, amazing, and made her feel good. But something was missing in her. Something that she felt earlier, in the moment she flipped over Hitsugaya-taichou. When their eyes met for that moment, her heart felt warm and cold at the same time, like her own sword was reacting to that moment. Hand touched the phone, and she cleared her throat. "I'll….I'll be there…." She said, her heart now fluttering a little bit. She wanted to see him too. She wanted to reach out to him and to be in the warmth that surrounded her when she was with him.

Silence on the other line before his voice echoed to her. "I'll be waiting at Urahara's." A skip in her technically dead heart. Warmth spreading. He usually waited at his house, where he would keep her next to him through the night. But now, he couldn't wait at home? She smiled and hung up after saying good bye. She stood up, pale face now blazing with a blush of her joy and excitement. What could she do? Should she wear a kimono? Maybe her normal uniform. Now it was no good. She was ready to jump around her room. The only thing stopping her was knowing if one of the servants saw her and told Nii-sama, she wouldn't be able to go. Deep breath in and out, she told herself. In and out, it came.

She looked at her set of drawers and decided on one that was untouched. A soft light blue Kimono with white sakuras printed on it stood out to her eyes. The Deep Blue obi, matching her own eyes was lifted up. She smiled, knowing it would look very beautiful on her. Slowly, she took the time getting dressed, grumbling once she had to try and put on the tabi socks. Should have known to put them on before she placed on her obi. After a few extra minutes to make sure all the folds were correct, Rukia took a moment to look in the mirror. She smiled softly. She looked perfect. Now to find a way to sneak out of the house without having Nii-sama notice her.

She slipped through her door, no one seeing her. Down the hallway, and sure enough, the moment she stepped into the back garden, her brother was there, standing by the large pond. Gulp, maybe she should turn around.

"Rukia." Nope, wasn't going to happen. "….how was training with Hitsugaya-san?" Rukia took a moment, straightening herself out. If she didn't answer, things could go bad. Just don't make a big deal out of her clothes. Act natural. Act like a Kuchiki.

"It went well, Nii-sama. Hitsugaya-taichou is very strong, and it was good to train with him," her mind went back to that moment when midnight met teal eyes. She shivered for a moment. "He is very strong. Very impressive person."

"…hn. Rukia…" he called as she started to walk to leave. She froze, fear began to consume her. Would he say something about her kimono? The way she walked? Did she look bad? She turned, eyes an cold face looking to him. The taller man just stared for a moment. "…Be home at first light to train again."

She nodded, and kept going. In his own way, she knew he meant to tell her to be safe. Be home or he'd hunt down anyone who dared to try and hurt her. She moved slowly until she was out of the gates, then she began to move as fast as her attire would allow her to. Faster ,faster, she begged her legs to move more. She turned the corner, and had to stop, as her eyes saw something she knew she wasn't suppose to see. Hinamori was talking, rather begging with Hitsugaya-taichou. She held her back to the wall. She shouldn't listen. She knew it was rude and just wrong, but she couldn't help it.

"Come on Shiro-kun, pleaassse! Come with me to the Sakura viewing." Hinamori whined softly. Her brown eyes wide and pleading in a way that most males would fall for, but Hitsugaya-taichou just shook his beautiful white locks. "Why NOT?" Her lips pouted softly.

"Matsumoto-san won't have the paper work done in time. So, I'll be spending most of my time in my office." He sounded very stern. She felt the air get gently cold, in a rather soothing sort of way. She smiled softly. Though her kimono was made of silk, it was hard not to feel really warm in it. The cool air made her feel more comfortable.

Hinamori sighed, and Rukia wondered if she was fidgeting again with her sleeve, like she normally did. "Well…if you have a moment, come find me, please," and steps were heard walking away. Rukia let out a gentle breath. She closed her eyes, preparing herself to walk past without a word.

'Its rude to listen in on other people's conversation." Rukia's eyes opened and she blushed. Of course a captain would notice someone just hanging around. "Come out already, Kuchiki-san." She took in a deep breath. She turned the corner, and Hitsugaya-taichou's back was to her. "Have anything to say for yourself?"

"…Iie, it was an accident. I am in a hurry, so please excuse me," she moved to go past him, but again, that slightly tanned hand grabbed hers. "Eh?"

She shouldn't have done it. She shouldn't have looked into his eyes. Teal eyes smoldered and stared straight into her. "Tomorrow, as the sun rises, same place. I will not go easy on you again." She nodded and began to leave again, taking brisk steps in her kimono. If only she had stayed around, she would see the air around him freeze, frost gathering around the walls and ground. She would notice how his eyes watched her leave.

"TAICHOU~~!" a drunken call made Toshiro look up. He ducked out of the way before his lieutenant grabbed him to the floor of their office. Many years of practice had made it easier on him. He glared at her. Her full lips pouted at him. "Awww, what'sss wrong..?" she slurred slightly. There was something so wrong about the many years of her no changing at all while he grew an inch and a half. ((AN: Yes, that half an inch is important to him)) He glared at her.

"Your paper work isn't done." His voice iced over his teal eyes glaring so hard that he could almost see the alcohol leave her body as she sat up and pouted more, squeezing her breast together. "NOW!"

"BUUUTT! TAICHOU!" She whined which only earned herself another cold stare. She pouted more, but soon enough, she was at the desk, doing her paper work unhappily. She grumbled on and off. However, Hitsugaya was already outside, staring up at the sky. He closed his eyes, seeing dark blue eyes, a pale face, and how she ran away in that kimono. She had looked beautiful. But where she was going, he knew. The way her eyes shone, how much effort she put into her look….His fist tightened more. HE had thought about her almost every day since they first trained. Something about her called to him in a way his cold logic couldn't understand. But he felt it, a tug at him every time she was near. Like she was calling to him. Eyes hardened. It made no sense.

He opened his eyes, scanning the sky, as if something was coming. Suddenly he heard it, the sounds of Matsumoto's steps and sure enough, he dodged as she tripped and landed in a rather sexual heap to the side of him. "What is it?"

She blinked a few moments before the beauty straightened herself up. "We just got a message from Unohana-taichou and Team 4. It seems there has been a fire in the lower towns. She wants us to go check and see what has happened."

Fires set around the lower towns? He was surprised, as usually it wasn't them who went to go look, but if fires were still going on. "Alright, gather up twenty more and let us be off." He placed a hand to Hyourimaru, and could feel the dragon growl softly. If only Kuchiki-san hadn't left, things would be easier. The fires would be nothing against two ice wielders, but she wasn't here. He moved, flash step to flash step moved him closer. Over the wall, and soon enough, he could feel his second in command coming with others. Their energy made him feel better. They could help save people, maybe find who did this. He moved faster until he stopped, watching the mass chaos, he tried to move forward but there were too many people.

"Taichou!' Someone called, and He began to yell out orders, making people move, form lines. Soon enough, he noticed people form 4th Division move in, helping people who needed it. He knew well enough others would be coming. Hand grasped his sword. He closed his eyes. ""Souten ni Zase, Hyourimaru!" He moved now, racing past people. He moved, and sliced out waves of thick hard ice that melted and doused out some flames, but where he ended some, more grew somewhere else. But each moment he moved was more he could save. "I wil not let this get out of control…" he began to look around. "Take away any lamps!" he called out.

"HAI!" people called, and again, the genius began to move. Each slice again killing parts of the crazed fire. He kept going, calling forth ice after ice, but knew it would take a lot out of him. He gritted his teeth, moving more.

" First dance, Tsukishiro!" Hitsugaya moved the dragon away in time as a large pillar of ice appeared. As t melted, pieces of ice fall and attach itself to fire, and soon enough a large bit of the fire is killed. Hitsugaya looked, still garnished in the light blue kimono, Rukia looks to him. He felt it again, that tug. "Hello Hitsugaya-taichou."

"…Hn…Move, Hyourimaru." Soon enough the two ice wielders dance across the sky until nothing of the fire is left but burnt homes, and hundreds of people being treated. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san."

"…Of course. I got the Hell Butterfly right as I made it to the Human Realm. I am sorry I was not here sooner." She bowed her head. Her kimono no longer the soft blue, much darker now because of the smoke. He grinned a little before he turned to walk away. "..I will be there in the morning."

"I know," he answered back. He never saw her touch her chest softly at the same spot where he feels the tug himself. All he wanted right now was to rest, and let his dreams be filled with the same joy he felt lately.

Author's Note: Did this make up for it? Was this enough? Are you still angry? Please don't be…. *hides in a corner*..Um..please review?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I want to thank all of you for your kind words and reviews! It really made me smile. I am sorry I don't update more often, but when you have kids and are now looking for a HOUSE to buy, things suddenly get crazy every now and then…. ^^ So I am here now to update! Woo! Arent you just so excited?

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 5

He stood against the wall, mentally debating still waiting and leaving. He wanted to beat himself up, have his dragon eat at his soul for the stupidity of him waiting. Waiting for the girl behind the wall. Unohana was looking over the young woman who came to help, who left the side of her beloved to be near. "Alright, I want to hear you have rested…." The sound of feet hitting the floor made Hitsugaya look up. She was alright. Out went a breath held deep in his chest. He looked as she turned the corner, her dark sapphire eyes looking at him. "You didn't have to wait, Taichou."

He nodded, but still looked her over. The Ice princess looked fine, though the beautiful light blue kimono she had worn was very badly damaged by the heat. "I have to make sure you are alright. Or have your brother kill me." He smirked a little as she giggled softly. It was too easy to let the ice melt around his heart when she was there.

"Ahem.." they two ice weilders looked as Unohana stood there. "I would ask kindly for you two to leave. There is ice forming, and my squad is getting cold." The two looked around as they noticed people shiver uncontrollably. They blushed for a moment as they begin to leave. "Those two…I must report to the Commander…"

She stood at the gate, seeing Ichigo. She felt bad, but she had to leave. She stood in her borrowed body. "Hi.." she said softly, almost sheepishly. She felt warmth spread through her body as he held out his hand to her. Happily she took the hand that was meant for her. "Sorry about that," she whispered.

He shook his head, chocolate brown eyes softening to her. "I understand. Work…." He grinned softly at her and Rukia grinned back. There was nothing more wonderful to her than him. Nothing…..? In the corner of her eyes, she could see a shadow. One that none other could see. A memory in her eyes which haunted her. A moment in time she could never repeat. "I can't stay out late with you though."

"Oh, that's fine. I can't stay out late either." She knew why he couldn't. He had college classes to take. His father making him work towards being a doctor. Was there something wrong with him killing and saving lives? Not really. It was…admirable to say the least. She was proud of him. "Have classes been hard?"

He looked at her, his own grin growing. "Yeah, plus the old man drilling me every day. Its been crazy…" his thumb caressed the back of her hand gently. "I've been missing you so much." He smiled soflty as she blushed. She couldn't help it. He was like a magnet that pulled her in, even if she didn't want it to work that way. If only Orihime wasn't as attracted too. Not that it was something anyone could help. Even Renji sometimes felt the attraction Ichigo let out. "So what would you like to do while we still have time?" Rukia looked at Ichigo for a moment before they walked off towards the shops. Ice cream and holding hands was always nice.

She yawned and stretched before she walked into the clearing. She was early. But he was earlier. Standing against one of the many cherry blossoms, he watched her enter. Beautiful teal eyes stared and he stepped when she pulled out Sode no Shirayuki. She jumped back when she felt the cold come. "Ohaiyou…" he said softly and they moved. Each movement stronger more fierce and just as beautiful as the next. Each time he struck, Rukia was pushed back. He wasn't lying when he said he would not hold back. But neither would she. This time she doubled back, taking in a deep breath.

Hitsugaya stared as she was about ten paces away. She was breathing in heavily, almost scared it seemed. He was about to say stop when he felt it. Her reitsu changed. Colder, more focused. He looked as she held her beautiful sword out in a stance he hadn't seen in a long time. "..Tsugi no Mai…" The ice captain's eyes widened as she let out a clouded breath. "..Hakuren.." Trusting forward the white light raced towards him. He jumped barely, ice clutching rather strongly to his captain's cloak ((AN: Don't remember what they are called)) It stung something fierce, the coldness that drifted from that piece of ice. He looked back, as Rukia grinned softly. He turned, the entire group of trees he stood before were frozen. The encasing freezing them forever. Hitsugaya shivered for a moment, thinking if he hadn't moved, he could be trapped as well. He looked back again, Rukia was gone from sight. He moved swiftly, each step moving him up another tree until he saw it, the tuff of ink moved through the sky as she forced herself forward. The clang of metal sounded and each wielder moved against the tree, staring each other down. Soon, frost began to move through the air and cling to leaves and branches. He moved faster than she thought, not expecting him to show up. But he kicked her in the shoulder, as she fell, she moved to land on her feet. It hurt, a lot. She grabbed her shoulder, trying to move it. He dislocated it. Her dark eyes glared at him. But she knew he wasn't done.

Hitsugaya regretted it the moment it happened. He had heard it. The snap that made his stomach fall into a pit. He could hear the growl of his beloved dragon. Even Hyourimaru found the idea of her in pain detestable. "Are you alright?' he called, unable to move. If he did move, he might not be able to be so kind. He had to be kind since he was the one that did it.

Rukia threw herself to the ground and moved her arm in a way that another dull snap could be heard. "Hai!" she called. She would need to pick up some bandages later. Even if she had forced it back into place, she would need to keep it there. But right now, she had to keep going. She stood up, staring at Hitsugaya before she moved. Each swing wasn't as strong. Wasn't as powerful. He felt his heart break a little. It was his fault. Soon he jabbed the back of his hilt into her now sore spot. He was going to make her quit.

She bit her lip from crying out. It was painful. She knew it. Was this is why of telling her to retreat now? She whispered softly a few things before she moved again. This time, anger fueled her body. Anger for how strong he was, anger for not being stronger, anger for not being able to keep Ichigo beside her. She knew that deep down, time was running out, so why was she here? Why wasn't she with Ichigo. She jumped again, and this time, the moment repeated itself when she glided over him, eyes met and she couldn't breath this time. Teal eyes now stared at her with open desire. She landed, though wobbly. She loved at him, Sode no Shirayuki held out to defend herself. She looked at Teal eyes. Those eyes were cold, ready to attack.. Was that moment something she imagined?

"…..Stop." it was not a suggestion. Rukia stopped and stood, placing her sword away. She knew he meant it. His voice said not to challenge his authority. She could feel it, all the anger gone now let her tired and weak. She need to get home and rest.

He grabbed her wrist. She stared as he forced her to move. "Where are you taking me?" she demanded now, angry that he dare force her to go anywhere. She squirmed, ignoring the voice in her head that told her she enjoyed his touch. Cool, yet warm. She flushed for a moment before banishing the evil voice that dare tell her such things. How could she think such things? She had Ichigo, didn't she? But the hand that held her was tempting to keep it around. She desired it so much, just to be held….

Hitsugaya sighed internally as he held her. Her skin was warmer than it looked, no doubt about that. Warmth that he wasn't looking for but it encircled him the moment he touched her. Too bad for them everyone around them was shivering. Two ice wielders with clashing emotions running around made the world impossible to be around. He felt it, deep in his chest. The pull. The pull that told him to turn around. Turn and capture the ice princess in his arms. Tell her that she was his and his alone. Bu Logic won out in the end. Logic said this was wrong and irrational. Logic said he couldn't have her because part of her still was with Ichigo. The day the Ice Dragon choices someone, they would be his. Completely and utterly. Mind, Heart, body and…Soul… He turns the corner, Rukia still trying to call out to him. They sto though. Teal eyes stare into deep brown eyes.

"Oh…..Shiori-chan…." She stares. Momo's eyes look between his hand wrapped around the Kuchiki-hime's wrist. "Sparring with an unseated isn't nice. You could hurt her…" She takes in a deep breath has she feels it. His anger is flaring as he marches past her, still holding onto Rukia's wrist. He doesn't have time for me…? Hinamori questions, and watches as they go off towards the Fourth Division. Her eyes narrow for just a moment before she takes in a deep breath. Flash Stepping, she knows someone who can separate these two.

Unohana shakes her head, her eyes narrowing towards the genius before she takes Rukia into a separate room. He knows he did it. And that the Fourth Captain isn't pleased with him at all. But the air loosens up when they are separate. People can breath in warm air again. Unohana makes a mental note to never let them in at the same time. She looks at Rukia, and touches her bare shoulder. "Did you place it back?" Her voice holds some concern and surprise.

Rukia nods only once before she braces herself for Unohana's soft stern voice. One that sends shivers down spines. But is surprised when all she feels is the woman place bandages around it. She looks up, confused. Sapphire eyes look into gentle grey blue eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no. Since your reitsu is icy, it helped numb away much of the pain. I would not let Captain Kuchiji see the large bruise however. It is quite dangerous, when an older brother knows his sister has been hurt," her advice came with a voice that warned her. "Take a few cups of this tea,' she handed her small bag "and return in two weeks for a follow up." The smile was soft, but Rukia knew better. She MUST return in two weeks, or be hunted down. "Now, please do me a favor."

"Nani?"

"I would appreciate it if you and Hitsugaya-taichou would not come into my squad together. The air become so cold many of my members can not breath in the icy air." Her eyes were closed and gave Rukia that smile that was too sweet not to be taken as a warning. Rukia nodded and left. Her captain was right. She was frightening when she wanted to be. She turned a corner and almost by passed the man who had brought her here if he hadn't reached out and grabbed her wrist again forcing her to stop.

His eyes looked her over. She nodded and they left together. She looked to him and he nodded to this time. They would depart. As he left first, flash stepping away to his office, Rukia felt a small tug at her chest. She didn't want him to go yet, the nasty voice called. She wanted him to stay with her, it called. She internal shouted at the voice to shut up before she killed it. But the voice just laughed softly. "Stupid Stupid…." She muttered as she entered her house. She walked around, grumbling. She stopped as soon as she felt it. Murderous air. She swung around, her brother staring at her. "Nii-sama…?"

Grey eyes stared down at her, hand reaching out and grasped her shoulder tightly. Rukia cried out. In pain, biting her lip after a second, trying to stop it. "You are hurt…"

Rukia looked up for a moment, sapphire eyes unsure. Byakuya pushed her back for a moment. "You are to NEVER see Hitsugay-taichou again." He turned and walked away.

AN: There you go! Another chapter up! Another moment down! What will happen next? Are you excited? I AM!

PLEASE send me a review! Reviews make me want to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry its been so long everyone. Still trying to move, take care of kids, have a life and a job. But I'm back for a bit as someone indirectly lit a fire under my bum, and made me mad. So I will attempt to produce something amazing….

RnR

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 6

Facing the wall to her left, Rukia stared at it, dark eyes staring at it without thought, without feeling. Why was it like this? Why was he ripped away? It was almost like Ichigo all over again. So why didn't her chest hurt? It just felt numb and uncomfortable. She didn't cry out, but silent tears fell from her eyes. It was uncomfortable, but bearable. She could still think of the beautiful teal eyes she had come to miss.

"Rukia-sama, it is dinner time.." the maid called out. Rukia had skipped breakfast and barely touched her lunch. If Byakuya-sama had found out, the maid would be in trouble. This time though, Rukia didn't even answer. "May…maybe she's out…." The maid walked away, worried. Rukia not eating was confusing. She wasn't sure what to do. She had gotten messages from a certain captain asking on her well-being which she had to lie about. Hopefully she wasn't caught later.

In the room, She turned her head now facing the ceiling, wanting to cry harder, and yet a voice in her reminded her of where she was. In her cage. A strong cage she had no way of breaking free. That was even harder. Silently, tears rolled down her soft cheeks, making it hard for her to accept things as they were. A voice in her chest wanted to scream and curse the name of the man who took it all away from her. She wanted arms to be in. Someone to cry it all out to. She desired the smell of ice and sun on her. She missed him, his presence.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" a loud strong voice called and the air around the manor started to become cold. Sounds came from the room. She might have spoken too soon. Her head popped out of the door, looking to the wall were she could see it. The icy fog growing.

"Rukia-sama….!" The maid called as for one breathless moment, she moved so quickly, her face no longer dead looking. "Please Rukia…"

But she was gone.

Hitsugaya held out his arms and the dark haired beauty jumped into his arms, tears free flowing down her face. He wasn't sure why she was crying, all that mattered was he could see her. Almost every other day and he already needed to pain in his chest to stop tugging him to her. It was just better when they were together. It was easier on him when he could feel her cold air with his own. He hid his smile in her dark locks as she held tightly to him. "The guard wouldn't let me in…" he whispered to her.

"I know…" she whispered back softly, not letting loose her grip on him. The tears fell so hard, but she felt safe here, in his arms. Slowly, for a moment, she could feel it, the strong tug at her chest loosening slowly, as though her heart was waiting to prove he was real. That she could hold onto him… "Nii-sama found out about my shoulder…" She couldn't think of anything else, not that it mattered to her to begin with. What mattered was he was here. Rukia let go finally, looking into his eyes. "Ano…what if he..?"

Hitsugaya just stared for a moment before taking her wrist and running, dragging her behind him. He didn't need to look behind or anywhere, the icy air made people move even without him opening his mouth. He would take her to their place. He would keep her there, keep away the brother who didn't understand the tug that came when he wasn't close to her.

He took a moment as they entered the beautiful clearing to close away the way in with his ice. He had to protect them. Enough time to enjoy the tug being gone. He turned, the dragon of ice placed away. Rukia was lying in the field, her face turned up facing the pink canvases, yet her eyes were closed. She wasn't sure what to think, just that she felt almost sad at the moment. So many thoughts were pouring through her head, the flood gate opened with full force. Everything was going this way and that, her mind racing in a way she wasn't sure was possible till now. Her brows knitted together as she tried to make sense of her own thoughts and feelings. "Everything okay?' she opened her eyes softly, staring into the same beautiful teal eyes that haunted her dreams as of late. She nodded softly.

"I was just thinking…" she whispered then sat up, staring at him. "You know he's gonna kill you."

Hitsugaya stared for a moment. "He can try." He stood up, and moved away from her, his back turned. "Shall we train?" he asked. He could hear her get into position. What they couldn't say out loud to each other, the movement of battle could. Each shinigami stood, facing down the other, sword, and dragon ready should the other even think to move. This time, Hitsugaya made the first move, rushing the ice dragon forward to strike, but he missed as Rukia jumped up and back. Dodging his moves, she glided in the air like a beautiful black hell butterfly. He grinned a little as ice caught up to her, nipping at her feet. She dashed back this time and jumped over head, striking at her opponent with great force, snow dancing softly as the bell rung gently.

"Mae…" she whispered and soon ice forced in small waves towards the captain. Hitsugaya then moved, behind her, kicking her, but she blocked it with a slice of cold air rushing to him, forcing him to dodge. Each movement made the air colder and yet, both shinigami sweated from head to toe with the force of the attacks, each one trying to convey themselves the best they could. "..Tsugi no mae…." Rukia stood a good five feet away from Hitsugaya He was frozen on spot. She had executed this perfectly. "Hakuren.." thrusting forward the bright white ice wave, Hitsugaya had no choice but send forth his beloved dragon as a shield, though he knew Hyourinmaru wouldn't mind at all. He took the hilt of his sword, smashing the beautiful ice around his feet into diamond like dust before moving again, though he stood now two feet closer to her to her left. "You are amazing…" she whispered, sweat dripping down her neck, and making Hitsugaya take note for a moment before shaking himself to his senses. Battle could not stop even if his opponent was…very beautiful. He jumped back as she slashed at him, ready to strike hard. She was trying hard, and he had to strike back. So this time he blocked, and the echoing clang of metal and metal made the air almost shake, the icy fog so thick.

She slumped a little, and for a moment, Hitsugaya's brilliant mind thought to take advantage of her tired moves but the moment he saw it, the relief and yet sad look in her beautiful sapphire eyes he moved to her side, catching her before her cute little nose broke on the cold hard ground.

She laid against him for who knew how long, but he could tell it was getting dark out. Why was she so tired? He could only think that maybe her brother had been harder on her punishment than what was first imagined. He closed his eyes for a moment, his own mind going back to his night…

_Hitsugaya layed on his futon, letting out a breath as he tried to let his mind stop. But it didn't work that way. Instead his brain began to fill with her face. Her impossible deep sapphire eyes that he never wanted to look away from. The last time, she looked at him, her pride covered the pain of what he had done. He wanted to reach out and sooth away the pain, force the pride to go away, so he could see beyond them but he let her go. "IDIOT!" he screamed and sat up, running his hands through his air. How could he just let her walk away? The Ice captain grumbled and threw himself back on the futon. Why was it so complicated?_

Hitsugaya opened his eyes, and looked forward, the ice wall he had built was begin hacked away at. He shook Rukia gently. And pointed it out to her. "What do you want to do?" The idea of her leaving made the tug come out, tugging and demand that they not go away. Maybe she felt it to because she took his hand and pointed up, into the vast canopy that were the sakuras trees. He nodded and the jumped, climbing away into the beautiful pink. The knelt apart, watching for who was coming though they both knew it the moment the shining pink light came. He stood in the clearing, icy eyes glaring around, looking for them.

Hitsugaya could feel it, the swirl of the tiny shards of swords searching but waiting. Rukia held her breath, waiting for him to pass, and it happened, twenty four and a half seconds later, the head of the Kuchiki family left the clearing. Hitsugaya looked at Rukia and she let out a gentle breath, still uncertain he wouldn't turn around. "….Are you alright?" He looked at her eyes.

Nodding gently they jumped down slowly, and stood, looking out the hole of the large ice wall. They stared at it for a moment longer before he moved forward. "What do ou want, Kuchiki-san?"

"…nani..?" she asked, confused but the teal eyes that stared into her so strongly made her shiver for a moment. He was asking what she wanted, from him. She had hid away with him, ran from home, and now he was asking what was it about this she wanted. Sadly, she didn't know. She just knew it was easier to be breath when with him, easier to think, easier to be herself when he was there. And that's all that mattered was the easier of it all. How much she wanted him to be close. Even if it meant bad things could and would ensue. "I…Um…" But he was glaring at her now. He took a flash step at her, his face up her hers. "I want…."

He grabbed her uniform. "Tell me, because I can no longer keep this up. What is it you want?" he growled at her. His teal eyes almost glowing so bright at her. "I want you, completely and utterly," he whispered harshly before capturing her lips in his and it wasn't as gentle as Rukia could have hoped. It was rough. Rough, demanding, and it told her she was to give herself up completely or lose him forever. Eyes wide and almost scared, Rukia gave in a little before the flood gate let loose and the air could have frozen all over; they would not have noticed.

AN: So is this the end? Yeah right, I still have more up my sleeve! Bwahahahahaha! But this seemed like a good place to stop for now.

Thank you for being patient! Please review!

PS: Once I have written something, it is mine. Don't share my ideas well. So if it takes me a while to write more, you'll just have to be patient with me, or don't read…. No adoptions of my stories!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry its been so long. I had to move and then lost my job... So I have no internet. But I'm going to try and abuse StarBucks free Wi-Fi and update as much as I can! So please be patient with me as I try to make your day better.

Also, please dont kill me, I really am sorry. Ill make it up to you!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 7

Dark sapphire eyes stared up into the sky. Conflicting thoughts ran through her mind. She had betrayed her brother. She probably angered him beyond belief. She had never meant to hurt him, but she did desire the freedom to be near the man how was beside her. She wanted to do more though. She wanted the freedom to chose for herself. To move with the grace of her own dancing heart. But then, as she stared out for a moment, she remembered something she had tried to forget. Deep chocolate eye stared at her, begging her to return. Begging her to reach out to him. "Ichigo..." she whispered.

She turned, and Hitsugaya's eyes were steeled over. She needed to tell him what was going on. Because she couldn't stand the way he closed himself off from her right now. It hurt. He had been honest with her. Completely open and she had given nothing of herself to him. "Do...do you trust me...?" she whispered again. A curt nod made the small girl flinch before she looked into his eyes. She wanted, no... she needed him to understand.

"We started to see each other a little over two months ago, human time. It was strange and wonderful. I wanted him so much... and yet, after about three weeks, she started to call him. She would ask for his help, would reach out almost once every other day. He would go, would reach out to her too. Everyone would whisper about how much she must still love him. Or that he must just be using me Slowly, the whispers would get to me. The... the last time, I left because I couldn't keep taking it. She was more important to him. She means more to him than I do. I needed to get away. I came home and well..." she blushed, completely turning herself to him. "I don't care to return to him..." she said softly.

Hitsugaya just stared, anger and boiled in the ice of his chest. How could Ichigo chose a bimbo air-head over someone so strong and beautiful. He reached out, taking strands of her dark hair. He could recall a time when she had cut it, to rid her heart of her love for him. He had been shocked of the short, yet adorable cut she had given herself. But, he liked it long like this. "Then don't." he looked at her face, memorizing the soft creamy look, the little dips and movement of her cheeks, her soft, full bottom lip, and the slightly small top lip. He wanted to capture that sensual mouth with his own right now but he wanted to take the moment to be patient. To make her squirm under his gaze, that's what he desired. He reached out and stroked her cheeks softly with the back of his hand. She closed her eyes at the soft touch of his cold hands. Her skin was slightly warmer. He smiled at this.

Rukia couldnt help herself when her lips parted slightly. Just the touch felt really amazing. She reached out, holding his hand. She twisted it over, touching his palm, making random kanji that relly meant nothing. "with you... Here...its...magickal. I feel safe. I'm not worried someone is going to capture you. I dont fear that someone will come in and steal you away. I feel secure in being...me."  
she said softly. Hitsugaya just nodded, watching her fingers write on him over and over. Water, Sun, Tree, Tea, Magic. Each kanji random and unsure but beautiful none the less. He lifted up his hand, and captured hers as well. He pulled her close to him, enjoying the rush of icy sweetnes that lofted through the air. "Hit..Hitsugaya...?" she asked before again, his wonderful lips captured her in a rush that she couldn't explain but she knew it well. Acheing to be closer, she moved so she sat on his lap, and allowed him to encircle her to him. She pressed herself to him, enjoying the odd mix of warmth and coolness coming from his body. Escaping for air, Rukia took a moment to stare into the beautiful teal eyes that called for her to return her lips to his. Her face flushed for a moment before she bent down, ready to return to his lips when it happened. In a dark flash, the sword wooshed in the air, but of course the captian was faster. Always faster...

"...Konichiwa... Kurosaki-san." the way the ice captain said his name, one would think its was a disgusting fowl word. But Rukia's body reacted just as badly. Her spine straightened, and her mind screamed for her to leave to somewhere else. Anywhere but here. But her arms around her waist did not let go, rather they held her tighter in place. "Is there something wrong?" Rukia gulped as Hitsugaya's eyes never left Ichigo's, yet his mouth began to provoke both the other man and Rukia's body as he kissed her softly behind the ear. Rukia couldnt help but let out a tiny moan, but that sound alone launched the Strawberry Death into action,r acing towards them. Hitsugaya lifted his sword almost happily. The Ice dragon danced, keeping the hot head at bay. "Why are you attacking me while I'm busy with Rukia-san?" Rukia eeped softly as Hitsugaya kissed her exposed neck, grinning to himself.

'He's playing a game...' Rukia realized in her mind, and she was bait. He had sensed Ichigo coming and was playing with his emotions. Rukia shoved against, Hitsugaya, but she couldn't escape. "I'm not bait..' she said softly, annoyed and hurt. It was almost like he was using her. "Please... Toshiro.."

Hitsugaya stared at her. Her dark eyes brimmed with tears. He didn't meant for it to happen this way. He kissed her eyes. "...Rukia..: he whispered and kissed her lips fully, enjoying the taste. "I didn't mean..." But the tug came, though she was so close. She was steeling herself,anger and pain slowly building a wall between them. He let her go, and stood. "I'm... sorry, Rukia..." he whispered, and turned to Ichigo. "...Do as you will..." He held out his sword, the dragon in him growling for a fight, growling to rip away at the man who had hurt his tiny dancer. He stood, strong, proud and, in his heart, accepting of love. He Could Not Lose this fight.

"Damn YOU...!" Ichigo ran, thrusting his beloved sword, which made a rather loud CLANG that echoed as Histugaya calmly blocked his sword, moving with deliberate smoothness and finesse as they moved across the field. Ichigo's eyes blazed with jealous fury as he attempted to chase down his opponent. "Stay still you...!"

Hitsugaya smirked, turning his head. "Having problems?" he asked and swung strongly, ice shards racing and cutting at Ichigo, blood staining the grass. Two flash steps and three strikes later, Rukia stood in between them, arms spread apart, forcing them apart. "...Rukia..."

Her eyes glared deeply at both of them. She took in such deep air before "WILL YOU BOTH STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN?" She had punched either of them upside the head, anger blowing in her words and in the frosty air. "I am not some toy, some thing you can pretend to fight over. I can make up my own mind!" Her eyes closed for a moment as she sucked in more air. "Now, I'm going home. When you two are done fighting over something that has its own mind, do NOT come find me. I dont want either of you!" With that, the snow dancer flash stepped towards home, the air behin her rippled with frost. She would not look back, she would not think of them. She was going hom,e telling her nii-sama she was sorry and she was going to take a nice hot bath, and soak until the next day. Each movement she made, she knew would make the tug hurt more later, but for now, her anger kept the pain away. It made her numb for now.

In the doorway stood Byakuya, waiting to pounce, but the moment he saw her, he held back his own anger. Her eyes were downcast and a smoldering blue violet that was as beautiful as it was heart breaking. "Would you like a bath drawn?" he offered, he had long realized she did this out of hurt and anger.

"...Hai..." she answered for a moment before walking towards her room. She stared for a moment, just a moment at her bed. It looked so comforting, she might just colapse on it, but she knew the bath would be better, to be surrounded with water and to let the warmth slowly release her muscles and take away the anger, and sorrow. How dare they, she thought numbly..it wasnt as angry as she meant to feel..it was more sorrow and her own feelings dashed into oblivion...

She climbed into the large tub, practically falling over. She lay at the bottom, staring up, her eyes stinging just a bit. She lay there, going up for air after what felt like hours. "Stupid Toshiro...stupid Ichigo"..._stupid Rukia..._ She stared up for a moment before finally getting out, the water was so cold the air outside of the tub felt warm. She toweled off gently in her room, and got into a yukata. She sat on her bed, and looked out the window. For a brief moment, she thought she saw a dragon fly through the air, but nothing was there after a second. Too fast to be Hitsugaya... "STOP!" she berated herself. "Dont...dont miss him...dont want him...not after..No..." she flopped on her bed, curling up, as though it could protect her from her own truth. She liked him..more than she wanted to, more than she would admit. She liked Hitsugaya Toshio... and it hurt like no other. Hurt so much, she cried, softly. And she kept crying until she turned over, her sapphire eyes looking into impossibly beautiful teal eyes. "Are you real?" she asked, unsure if she was in a dream.

"Maybe..." he whispered for a moment, his hand reached out, taking a few strands of her hair and played with them. "I'm sorry...I shouldnt have...No one should eve treat you that way. I am really sorry.."

"...It hurt...it hurts because...I..." she sobbed more, and reached out to whatever he may be. It didn't matter if he was real or fake. It mattered that he cared, about her..about her heart.

"Rukia..." he whispered her name, and kissed the top of her head. "Forgive me." he sounded sincere, but it was a command, not a question. "I feel for you that which I desire not to. But its there, an impossible tug that eats away at me. I feel the need to claim you as my own." Then, their lips met, in a firey passion that no one would have guessed as the air around them grew so cold, ice began to seal everything. But they were warm, on fire one could say, as their hands reached and grasped over and over as though they might die other wise. Lips parted and tongues dueled strongly, in such a way no one would ever know how deeply they needed the other. Toshiro reached out, grasping her face, and back, pulling her closer and closer. "My Rukia" he growled before sucking on her neck, tasting her skin, and as a reward, Rukia moaned his name softly into the icy room. As they continued, the sun began to glow. "Rukia..."

"Toshiro" she whispered for a moment. Just a moment, and he kissed her gently this time. "No..I dont want the dream to end.."

"Rukia...you must wake up..." he called, and kissed her strongly once more before Rukia felt dizzy. Very dizzy... "I promise...you must rest..."

"...No...N..N...noo..."

Rukia awoke by the gentle knocking of a maid, seeing if she was well. Rukia nodded her head, and got up. The dream..was amazing. If only she could return to sleep. As the maid left, Rukia saw her window was still open, maybe thats why it felt so cold this morning. She stretched out, feeling really refreshed "Well, time to get ready for work..." she said, and went to find her uniform waiting on a chair. As she gathered up the black uniform, she noticed it wasnt where she usually left it. She shrugged, assuming it was a maid. They did that from time to time. She got dressed, touched her lips for a moment, remembering the taste of the kiss. "...Toshiro..' she whispered before slipping on her shirt. She moved softly to the mirror in her room. Looking over her face, she smiled softly. As she turned for a moment, her eyes got three times larger than normal. "W-W-W-W-What is THAT?"

AN:after so many months, this is my wonderful gift to you, my beloved readers!~ ^^I hope you enjoyed it...I will start on the next chapter and I promise...It wont take me as long as this one did. I love you all

Please Review! They motivate me!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: So, yay I finally updated all my other stories so I can update this one again! hurray! Thanks for reading this with me as I went crazy and wanted to keep going. I can say I may have a change of heart. MAYBE...I will keep these two together. Bare with me as my life is crazy.

Also, if you haven't heard, I am going to be moving again. Lol. So I am trying to update all of my stories as often as I can before the move. June 15th ish...

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 8

The morning was cool and Toshiro awoke in hi bed, a large grin plastered to his face. His teal eyes glowed with joy as he could practically see the look on her face. His Rukia's face would be bright red and she would be worried. He grinned, eating his breakfast. How would she escape the knowing eyes of her brother? Nothing was going to ruin his mood, not even the mountain size paper work on his desk or the hung over Matsumoto. "Oh Taaaiiiissssoooo" She called, not hung over when he walked in.  
"Good Morning," he called, the grin still on his face. He sat down, happily going through the papers as fast as he could. The faster the work got done, the faster he'd be able to go see her. His snow fairy. "Ah, look at this, see what happens when you work in a good mood?" He asked out loud, his squad members looking at him like he was crazy. They had never seen him so happy that his air was icy cold in a good way. Usuaully he was pissed at Matsumoto for not doing her work and there for making it a freezing hell in the office. "Oh Matsumoto.." he turned to look at the woman who was now laying on her side, playing some stupid game with Renji. "OI!"

"Eh? Taichou, what do you want?" She called annoyed.

"...What's a good present for a girl?"

"EH? Cappy wants to buy something for a girl?" She bounced over to him, and again he sidestepped her. After fixing herself back up she stared at him. "Depends on the girl?"

"...A fairy?" he asked, now narrowing his eyes.

"..You know, in Japan, different pieces of jewerly mean different things...Like a Necklace is a leash...Meaning ownership..A ring symbols that its final. Oh, and bracelet means a handcuff, stuck together..." Matsumoto went on to explain gems but Hitsugaya drowned her out with his thoughts and work.

_So...what should I get her? Should I get her something she'll wear all the time? No. Byakuya will kill me on the spot. Something special..._He stamped and signed the last piece of paper and stood up. "You **will** files these correctly." He moved Matsumoto away from her game and friend and into her spot by the desk. His hand became frozen for a moment and he touched her shoulder firmly. "**Understood**?"

"H..H-hai..." she stuttered and he left, Flash step and flash step away made it so he stopped before the shop. He stared at it. A jewelery store. He sighed and messed up his spikes before walking in. He had never done this before, and he hated the idea, but he knew he had to. It was important. It had to be something to keep others, like Kurosaki, from trying to get closer. The Ice master looked up and down, trying to find something.

"...Hitsugaya." He turned to see his Fairy's brother. He only nodded his head. "...Looking for something?"

"And you?"

"...Rukia's birthday is coming up."

….Oh..." This was not a conversation he was having. He kept looking but everything was either too big or too small. His eyes stopped on something. "...Can I take a closer look?" The lady behind the counter pulled the piece out. It was perfect.

Byauka stood there for a moment and left. He wasn't happy, but he was better than the other person. That was enough. For now.

Hitsugaya paid of the item. He knew exatly where and when. But the nore important thing at this moment was making sure it could happen. He took the bag and left as quickly as possible. He made it home and stashed it away where only he could find it. Happily, as he left his doorway, he had to stop. "Hinomori-chan..." he said softly. She was standing just at the edge of what one would call his home. She seemed to be deep in thought. The moment he called her name she looked up.

"Ano..Shiori-kun." She walked over to him. Chocolate brown eyes looked over the Ice Captain. He had gotten taller, and his hair grew back out. He was different, in more than just his appearance. He seemed so different and far away, it made her worried. Like he was disappearing from her. "You...um...You seem like you um...Do you...Do you still..." she began to play with some of her sleeve.

He stared at her, a little confused. NOW she wanted him? Now, she wanted to know where they stood? Teal ice eyes watched her for a moment. "Gomen, Momo-chan. My heart no longer belongs to you. I have found that my soul belongs to another." He bowed his head. Walking past her, Hitsugaya kept going without looking back. Years ago, maybe even just a short month ago he would have but it no longer went that way. His very essence no longer called to Hinomori but rather his Snow Fairy. Rukia had become more important in such a short time. It was impressive, in its own way.

He kept walking, kept thinking. He was thinking about her. About Rukia. _Will she accept that maybe I like her? Am I ready to be honest with my heart? Gahh..._ A tug so strong it took his breath away came. "..Rukia..." she was calling for him. He could just feel it. He wanted to run. He needed to run but as Hitsugaya turned the corner, there stood Renji Abarai. Annoyed, he came to a skidding stop. "...Is there something you want from me?"

"...What's your relationship with Kuchiki Rukia?" Renji eyed Hitsugaya. "Ichigo came to see me. He seemed really concerned about you intentions with Rukia. I'm here to see what's going on."

He glared at the 6th's lieutenant. Where was all of this coming from? Kurosaki was worried about his intentions? Did he really have any room to talk? He felt the sleeping dragon growl angrily in him. "What happens between Kuchika-san and I is between us."

Renji stood still and tried to seem intimidating, which is hard when a dragon stood glaring at you. What could he say to the tiny captain? That he was more worried when Rukia had brushed by him, her eyes seem worried. She had been his best friend forever. She was the only one who knew him before his place here. "I'm not trying to pick a fight." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm more worried about Rukia. She seemed really upset this morning and when I asked Ichigo, he said to talk to you."

The tug made Hitsugaya want to double over. She was crying. Without even another word, he ran past Renji. There was no time to talk now. She was in pain and she was calling for him. Each step felt too slow, each movement should be faster. It had to be. But flash step alone could not make him move fast enough. He turned a corner and opened his arms as she ran right into them. Her face buried, but he knew. She was hurt. He scooped her up, allowing her to keep her face buried deep into his chest as he moved them. _Lighter...she's a lot lighter than I last remember_ he thought.

When he had settled them into a sakura tree, he decided to wait. Right now, not the best time for confessions. Not the best time for anything while she lay, sad and hurt. "...Rukia..." he breathed softly, stroking her hair. His shirt was soaked through. Didn't matter.

She mumbled a few things, and finally looked up at him. Her sapphire eyes puffy and red, like she had been crying forever. "...H-h-He slept with her..." she cried, and buried her face back. Hitsugaya tried hard not to bite back that they had kissed. That there was an undeniable attraction. "He..he slept with her...and...I feel...". He reminded himself that really made no differeance. "...I still love him...even...even if I feel myself...being drawn to you. M-my head is so confused.."

He hugged her, tightly, pulling her into him, his head on top of hers. "Its ok, to be confused. To be hurt and scared. No one will condem you for it," he whispered. He waited and finally, after what felt like forever, she held him back and cried new tears. He could not bring himself to tell her anything ese. About his own feelings. Right now, she needed to sort herself out first. He kept holding her. "Take a break. Stay away from him."

She looked at him, teal eyes being serious. "That's why I came here."

"More than that. Stay away completely. When he knocks, do not answer. You need time to figure out for yourself what you want. If you want him, then return. But for now, learn for yourself without influence." He hated saying it, because he knew some part of him would dig himself deeper into her heart. "If that means I must go as well, then I will." _Liar_.

Rukia thought this over. Her eyes searching his, but more or less thinking to herself and to Sode no Shirayuki. If she stayed away, her mind could clear itself. It might, but the tug at her heart told her it would be impossible. She could never completely stay away from him. Her heart ached to see him. In a way that frightened her. He had become important to her in such a short ammount of time. _When you feel this way, you should follow it_

"...Rukia..." he whispered her name, the need to claim her lips overcoming him.

"...Try not to leave more marks..." she glared, the memory coming to her mind. The reason for Ichigo suddenly yelling at her. She tried to hide it, but he had seen it and blew up in her face, calling her names and saying he was glad he had slept with Orihime. "...It causes problems."

"...No," and he closed the gap, claiming her lips. Her sweet taste was like a drug, he needed more. His tongue licking at her bottom lip, demanding passage into her sweet mouth. She granted it, and soon, the dance from last night continued. He needed more though, his hand taking some of her hair, forcing her closer. _More. MORE!_ They growled together, and his other hand stroked the bit of exposed neck her uniform gave. He demanded more. And she gave, willingly and as passionately.

Her own hands grabbed his shirt, bringing him even closer, wanting to feel more of him. Gingerly, her hand slipt into the fold, gliding softly around the edge, making him growl, and bite her lip softly. He was still in control, even if it seemed to not be.

"RUKIA!" A voice called, making her jump a little. Ichigo was calling. "HEY! I'M SORRY!"

"..let him be," Hitsugaya whispered again her ear before he began to travel kisses down her jaw line. She tasted wonderful to him.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo stood under the tree, looking up at them. His brown eyes largened. "RUKIA GET DOWN HERE!"

That did it. "Bankai..." As fast as lightining, Hitsugaya struck out, forcing the substitue shinigami back a few feet. "She is not your property to call out." The dragon form moved swiftly with the anger he felt, soon enough, the area had turned into an ice arena. Ichigo's breath could be seen. He had never seen Hitsugaya this angry. "Leave while I let you live."

"Not without her."

'..Hm..." And t happened so fast neither knew what to do. Snow fell around them and white ribbons had them tied apart, each one slamming into ice trees. She stood there, draped in a white kimono, her beautiful sword at her side, and wings out her back. Beautiful fairy wings made of snow and ice. (think Sode no Shirayuki's kimono on Rukia) Her bare feet making no sound.

"...Enough..." She called, glaring at the two. She let them down, the ribbon being part of the sword. She turned away, walking, gentle bell sounding as she went.

Hitsugaya could only stand there. She really was a Snow fairy. And from her actions, she was really his. Teal eyes looked over. Ichigo was clutching his side. She had been softer on him rather than her old lover. "..Goes to show I know what I'm doing," he grinned a little and walked after her.

AN: Sorry that this took me so long, I was trying to figure out what I was doing.

So, To recap. Moving soon. Will update as much as possible. Please wait for me. ^^

I Love your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

An: Finally back to writing! Hurray! I feel so much better! Sorry its been so long. It's a long drive from Colorado to Alaska. Seriously long drive. Lol. But I'm back and ready for you all to enjoy my stories some more. Mwhahahahaha!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 9

She was back to her normal self, no beautiful wings, no kimono, just normal her. Her sapphire eyes burned with anger. Again with the two of them. Could they neither of them see how angry and frustrating it was. However, deep down, she was more frustrated with herself for believing. For thinking Ichigo could ever really chose her. She closed her eyes, plopping her butt onto the ground, sitting and thinking.

Could she really have any room to talk? Hitsugaya had been with her, held her and he kissed her. She kissed back, clung to him for support. Was she using him? The snow princess shook her head. No! She was not. She honestly felt close to him, enjoyed his company, the icy air that hung around him as it did her. It was nice, just being in silence. Renji needed to talk all the time and hated silence. When she was with Ichigo, there was always this need to fill the air with something. Around her brother, they barely talked, but there was always a feeling of discomfort. Around her squad, there was barely a moment of calm. She loved them all, but Hitsugaya filled a part of her. A part that was frozen and lonely. He filled it so completely, it was almost painful.

A shark tug pulled her almost face forward. Turning her head, she knew he would appear. He had been calling for her. The tug became stronger and stronger, almost breath-taking as she waited as patiently as possible. "Hitsugaya…" The name came out softly like a child's wish on the night sky. He must have heard it for the next two breaths; he appeared, racing towards her. His strong arms came around her, crushing her to his body. She clung back, desperate. The void that appears when he is gone was filled instantly. Her heart eased, softened, safe and comfortable. "Hitsugaya…" she whispered softly.

"…Rukia.." he whispered back, his arms tightening around her. His own heart tightened in knowing he had caused her hurt and pain. Gentle kisses covered her softly, from her hair down to her cheeks. If only they were enough, enough to shatter away the hurt within her soul. If he could just be enough for her, to make her smile, to make her laugh, to be the thing that makes her happy. "…..I _am_ sorry. I never.." She hugged him tighter, confusing him.

"No..I should be sorry. I had no room to be sad, to feel hurt. I kissed you, wanted to be with you, yet some part of me….some very large part, it seems, still wanted him to change. For Ichigo to say he won't go back." She inhaled softly, icy frost let out, together; their auras frosted and froze anything that came by. "I don't want to confuse you…Its not fair."

His blood boiled a little at her words. She was being honest, but he could not be. He couldn't show her the anger, the fierce desire to claim her body and soul as his own. How much he wanted to strangle the Strawberry until he popped. The dragon hummed joy at the idea of crushing Kurosaki's head in. "Rukia…" he whispered softly, arms reaching, bringing her even closer. He rested his forehead to hers. "…Then don't. If you want to stay with me, choose me. I want you to choose me. I want to be that person for you. I will not take back seat to some idiot who can't choose between you and some bimbo." Brushing his fingers against her cheek, he watched as her eyes searched for the answer. Her fingers suddenly traced his lips, gently gliding around the outside. He felt himself shake with desire at her simple gesture. "Rukia…" he moaned softly, as she brushed her lips against his. "…Do you…?"

She nodded softly, kissing him gently. She wanted to be loved, to be needed and loved. Hitsugaya was offering to her all of that. Offering to her himself and his love, offering the comfort of never having to worry, never having to doubt. He was offering something she knew would take Ichigo forever to give…forever for him to let _her_ go. She could not longer wait, no longer wanted to feel the doubt, to confusion, the worries and fears. Rukia wanted to have a proper love life. One where she only knew joy and worries between the two of them, and no other.  
Arms captured the Ice dragon to her, nuzzling into him. She was tired of the life she had with Ichigo, where she had to share. Where she knew no other feeling but desire and great fear. Something true and stable was what her heart wanted. Hitsugaya could give it. He proved it by staying beside her. By looking for her, wanting her to be here with him. "…Thank you…" she whispered softly into his ear, her arms tightening, and joy filled when he held her back. She loved this, loved the way he made her feel. "….Should probably head to work…." She grumbled softly, realizing how late it was. She had run earlier, from her way to work. Now she was really late and in loads of trouble. But she didn't want to budge right now. She wanted to weep her lost love and enjoy her new road. Yet, she knew better. Untangling themselves, Rukia dusted herself, though there was no reason to. "…..See you tonight?"

He grinned a little back. She was going to be interesting to be with. She was strong, inside and out, smart and true to herself, for the most part. Standing beside her, he took her hand into his. The walk was comfortable, to be able to touch her. The painful tug, gone, replaced but a warm feeling of wholeness. He had no doubts, from the moment he first held her. She was his. She was meant to be with him. Since they could not find each other in their human lives, they found their way together here, in the spirit world. "Hai…" he kissed her cheek as thye had to separate. The tug appeared, but it was softer. A reminder to him that his very soul preferred it when she was there with him. He walked calmly, very happy. He knew she was as well. He could feel it.

"RUKIA!" voices called, the squad coming to her worried. "Are you alright? Do we need to go beat some people up?" Rukia shook her head, barely able to get a word in when Ukitake-taichou appeared. She stood still, ridged. He looked at her seriously. "Everything ok?"

"Hai."

"Try not to allow things to disrupt work." He smiled softly at her, and she nodded. Ukitake coughed a little, walking away. He needed a cup of tea and a nice warm blanket. Rukia's aura was dancing lightly, trying to control it but still cool air slipped through as she worked. Paperwork was mounting, and she needed to get through it as quickly as possible. Taking breaks here and there, as well a getting cups of tea to Ukitake-taichou, Rukia stretched for a moment, allowing herself time to relax. Today already was a swirl of emotions, and it wasn't over with yet.  
"Captain would like to see you," someone called, and Rukia got up, stretching again. Yup, nowhere near over yet. AS she walked the halls of thirteen squad, she looked around. It seemed like forever ago, since she was just some unknown girl in the squad because of her nii-sama, and now…Now, she was strong, and almost making enough to live on her own. She felt pretty strong and secure in herself, minus what Ichigo had done. She knocked on the door, waiting for her taichou to allow her in. When he called her in, Rukia smiled softly, wondering what it could be.

"Rukia…"

"Hai?" she sat down on the mat in front of him, watching him. He seemed worried about something. A sudden fear began to grow in her.

He took a long sip from his tea, not wanting to alarm her, even though he had no doubt it would. Another few moments went by before he finally figured out his words. "I received a Hell butterfly with unusually news. It seems that Kurosaki Ichigo has requested to be a permanent part of Soul Society. His first level request has gone through with approval." Ukiatke watched as Rukia breathed evenly, seeming fine. News traveled fast in the halls of the society. He knew of how the strawberry had yelled at her, saying he had cheated on her with the strange large breasted girl. Now, he watched as Rukia looked at him, waiting for more. "If he makes it all the way through, he has requested to be part of our squad." Rukia simply nodded her head. "Are you alright with this?"

"…If it does go that way, then I must do my best to remain professional." Inside, she wanted to scream, to cry, to do something but pretend like she could handle this sudden attack at her inner peace. She could do it through, some part of her called. She could handle it. She was strong enough to do anything, it kept reminding her. Rukia felt her confidence build slowly. "I'll do my best to be fair, and strong. I don't want to be demoted," she grinned a little. Ukitake nodded his head at her. She had worked hard for her position. "Is that all?"

"Hai."

She walked back to her office, somewhere between strong and scared. She could do it though, she reminded herself. Sitting down at the desk, a note was left on top of the papers. "_See you soon.._" She knew the handwriting, shaking a little. It was Ichigo's.

AN: So there, a bit creepy, right? Things will get a little crazier from here. I'm thankful to you all for reading this far. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OH MY GAWD! You all have been super awesome about being patient and loving this story. Which really makes me beyond happy! I finally get to get back to this story, which makes me super excited to see what you all think. So, enough of my babble and on with the story!

Your Honesty Keeps Me Honest

Chapter 10

Hands shaking, the Kuchiki princess wanted to scream in terror, but instead her words were trapped behind a face too pale to still be alive. His note was more than just a note. It was proof of an obsession, something that could turn deadily. Breathing in and out, Rukia set the note down, ready to cry. Her sense of pride was wavering. She needed to leave, to get away. Standing up, she shifted her body, moving against the air, moving to the only place she felt safe. Each step, each flap of her body made her shake in memory. Safety, she needed the feeling of safety.

Stopping in her tracks, her sapphire eyes looked around, making sure no one was there when she jumped into the tree. "….Come to me…." She whispered softly into the air, holding herself. She wanted to cry. She wanted to punch something, she wanted something beside the fear that felt like it would slowly consume her. The dread breathed into her, making it hard to breath. "Please…" she whispered, holding tighter.

"Fear isn't your strong point," Jumping, her eyes looked down, absolute anguish covering her eyes as chocolate brown eyes looked up at her. "Something the matter?" he asked, his voice soft, kind, familiar. "Won't you come down?" Holding out his hand, Kurosaki Ichigo looked like the young man she had first met and fell for. He seemed so familiar to her, almost like home. "Rukia?"

Shaking her head, she stood, one hand on the tree for support. "….What do you want with me?" she asked first, standing tall and proud, far away enough he could not see her shiver in fear, see her fingers holding tightly together, not letting them quake. "Why are you here?"

His eyes hardened lightly, his mind reeling. She knew that look. "I came…to bring you home."

"Home is wherever I am. I do not need to return with you. I am content here."

"I'm not. You have to return with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want you there….I need you Rukia."

"….Are you done?" Her voice took a slight crack in it.

"What?"

"Are you done with Orihime?" She called out, her eyes letting go of her hold, showing the pain and hurt she felt. He took a step back. "Can you actually commit to just me, and let her go? I don't….I refuse to be place second to her needs of you." Eyes hardening with her resolve, she stared down at him, her blood boiling with the way he seemed to be thinking it over. HA! If he truly loved her, would it not be an instant answer? Taking a few steps back, she felt a soft chill in the air, one that her own did not make. "Ichigo….You can not answer, that is alright. During my time away from you, I found someone else."

"You can't mean that little shrimp of a captain!" Her now ex-boyfriend spat out. Anger shined in his eyes, his teeth were bared, ready to tear the words from her.

"I can and I do," she said as Hitsugaya seemed to glide behind her, wrapping a protective arm around, bringing her closer to him. His arms was strong, his eyes glaring down at the substitute shinigami. She shivered against him, letting the Ice Captain feel her worry her fear. "Go, Ichigo. Leave here, leave us alone." Without even a second the breath Hitsugaya flash-stepped them away from what was once their sacred place. No words exchanged as they top, high above their world, the sound of clay shingles filled her ears but her eyes could not leave his. Her fingers brushed against his hair. His teal eyes were hard, and impossible to read. "…Gomen…"

His fingers reached out, taking a bit of her hair, twirling it in between his fingers. "Would you really go back?" he asked softly. His eyes were hard but his voice seemed so sad. Tugging on her hair, he let his lips brush against her cheek. "Am I toy for you?"

She felt like he slapped her. She never meant for him to feel that way. She wouldn't have. She knew, she trusted her heart. "…I would never had turned my back on you." Her hand reached out, taking his. "Trust me, Hitsugaya…" she whispered, searching his eyes for the man she had fallen for, who's fiery spirit matched his cold power. It seemed like ages before his eyes softened to her. He let out a soft breath, as though sighing. "….I want to be here, with you."

"I know," he whispered softly to her, kissing her cheek gently. "I know all too well." He touched his chest, the tug gone, replaced by the over whelming desire to present her the gift. But it was not time. Not yet, though he could just do it. Have it wrap around her softly, showing to the world she was taken. "….We can no longer go there," He glared softly in the direction of their once peaceful 'home'. She nodded beside him, offering her hand. He did not take it, but still stayed beside her. "….Shall we go?"

"…?" she looked at him confused, his teal eyes searched around for a moment. Taking a moment, she sat down. Her head felt like it was spiraling down into a deep void. Things were getting out of hand and she hated it. She hated feeling lost. She was freakin' Rukia. People looked up to her and her strength of heart, her cool head, her ability to stand above the rest and still push forward, regardless of the things around her. But in this moment, she felt tired, like the world was pushing down all around her with no escape in the world. Throwing her head back, she looked to the sky, a soft clear blue with wispy white clouds. "….I am such a fool," she whispered, softly.

"Why do you think so?" she turned her head, he stood above her, looking at her. "Because your past is trying to push into your present?" he asked.

"…I suppose."

He sat beside her, pushing her head gently against his shoulder. "….Momo will always be important to me. Always have the ability to tug at me. Its my own ability to not be jerked that makes it so I can move past her. You and…_he_ have only separated recently. No one, not even I, have the right to demand you be over from him completely. However, I am not gonna stand around and allow him to try and get between us," he turned his head, looking at her. Her sapphire eyes looked back up at him. "You're mine, as I am yours."

"….Thank you…T-Toshiro." She smiled sweetly, her voice soft. He bent down, kissing her lips, his tongue running along her lips lightly. Stopping the kiss, he looked at her face, bright red. "..What…."

"…For saying my name," he grinned at her. "Guess this will be our place for now…"

Standing in his worker's office, Ukitake stared at the neat piles. He was worried. She had left os suddenly after they had talked. He coughed softly, trying to find something that could have set her off. She was the little sister to a 'friend'. She was his friend as well. Sighing he noticed a piece of paper unlike any other. It was slightly crumbled, as thought it was grasped too hard. "..Oh…?" Picking it up, his eyes narrowed at the words. Words he did not like. "….Someone…get me squad 6, NOW!" his voice rose above anything else, a force to strong is shook the walls of his squad.

Walking into the building, Rukia smiled to herself, trying to keep hidden the joy of her heart. She felt at ease, Hitsugaya understood. He understood that she was trying hard to move forward, with him. She wanted to keep going. "Ano..Rukia-sama," she looked up at a girl standing there, waiting for her. "Byakuya-sama is waiting for you in his office." GULP! This was not a good thing. The happy feeling left her, flying away in fear from the name of her dear 'brother'. Her shoulder slumped softly, moving with her maid. Why now? Why not tomorrow? Or never? She moved slowly and finally stood in front of the plain door that would go into the room she hated.

"Come in." the voice was icy, strong and deadily.

Walking in, she stood before the man, his desk facing towards her. "Onii-sama?"

"….Rukia. Do you not trust me?" He sounded sad, though his face was the same as always. "Why is it that Ukitake-taichou had to bring this to me?" Placing down a piece of paper, Rukia looked confused. She was confused on what he was talking about. Her eyes watched him for a whle before looking at the paper.

The dreaded thing had the nice hand writing of warning. She felt her stomach acid try to come out, her hand covering her mouth so it could not escape. "No. I thought I…" she tried hard to explain, tried hard to not panick. It was just a paper. But the paper was dirty, filled with his sick desire.

"….Until this can be rectified, you are to not leave the Kuchiki compound. You are dismissed." He took the paper from her site, setting it aside.

"…But…I can handle it."

"No."

"…Onii-sama…please…." She called. But in a flash, he stood over her. "Onii-sama…."

"…I said no." His words were strong, his hand reaching out, grasping her tiny waist, bringing her into an embrace. "…Listen please….You are my only family. Someone is threatening you. I don't care who it is. I will not lose you."

"…Onii-sama…?" she asked, but hugged him back, his body shaking in the force of holding his emotions back. She understood. She was his family. He was her family. She would die to protect him and he would too. "…But I can do this. Please, how am I suppose to train? Or command people? I won't lose respect over this. I can handle it. If I can't, I swear, there are people who will back me and help. Trust me, please."

Letting her go, he looked down at her. No matter how much she looks like her sister, Rukia was stronger. She was better. She could hold her own. She did not need protection. She needed help. They were not the same person. "….Then I will escort you to and from work every day."

Rukia sighed, and grinned at him as he moved away and sat back at his desk. "…Toshiro will be."

"..Hitsugaya-taichou?" He loked to his sister, eyeing her.

"…Hai…" her cheeks flushed softly.

"…Alright."

"…I'll be going," she bowed and left.

Byakuya Kuchiki looked to where she had stood. She had blushed. Well…it looked like he needed to sit down Hitsugaya Toshiro and have a nice long, threatening talk with the captain.

AN:…I bet that shocked you, right? I'm actually a BIG ByakuyaXRukia fan, but I don't think I could do them justice, so until this is done, I'm good.

Sorry it took me so long. I got stuck. If you guys have any suggestions, please let me know!

And as always, please review!


End file.
